


Jack's birthday

by fuckedupasusual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff, Team Free Will 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckedupasusual/pseuds/fuckedupasusual
Summary: Another one of my "first works in English" and also not beta read because I suck haha. I think I also wrote this drunk... Anyway, I just felt like TFW 2.0 was in dire need of a good time - enjoy!





	Jack's birthday

The bunker looked more festive than usual. There were banners and balloons everywhere, happy music came from somewhere in the back.  
You could hear Dean humming in the kitchen. He was in a good mood. He was also wearing a silly hat.

“This is gonna be awesome! We haven’t had a birthday party since God knows when!” he said to Cas who was standing nearby, watching him chop vegetables. Cas was a bit confused about all this (as was everyone else) but he enjoyed seeing Dean so happy and well, that was all that mattered to him, really.

Earlier that day, he had to answer Jack’s questions what all this was about. He simply said “This is what humans do. Throwing birthday parties. If you have made it a year and then another and another and so on – you are gonna be given a party. Each year. I suppose they celebrate being on this earth.”  
Sam overheard the conversation and just quietly smiled to himself. Cas was damn right but when was the last time Dean and him had ever celebrated a birthday? He couldn’t even remember. He tried to play it cool all day but deep down he felt a fuzzy feeling. Happiness. Contentment.

“Hey Cas, come over here and take over chopping those tomatoes for a sec!” Dean said, “I gotta make sure all the decorations are right and I need to prep the popcorn…” He handed over the knife and if one looked closely, there might have been some deliberate hand touching…

He took off to do whatever and Cas politely chopped the last few tomatoes for the taquitos. He smiled as it remembered him of his human time. Almost unconsciously, he dropped the trenchcoat and the jacket and rolled up his sleeves.  
Dean was busy fixing the decorations around the bunker and Sam didn’t want to interfere. He sat down next to Jack in the Library. The boy looked blissfully confused. Sam cleared his throat.

“You know, us humans, we usually celebrate this every year – birthday. The day one was born…”

Jack tilted his head just a little. “What do you mean by USUALLY?”

Sam laughed a small laugh. “Well… Dean and I, we haven’t celebrated for a long time. I guess we were always too busy stopping the apocalypse or the darkness or whatever.”

There was a silence between them but not an uncomfortable one.  
They all enjoyed their food but Dean wouldn’t let the evening end without a game of charades. Of course, he teamed up with Cas, leaving Sam and Jack to team up. Team Dean lost by far. Not because Cas lacked common movie knowledge but because secretly, he found it too adorable to see Dean frustrated over losing such a silly game.

To ease the atmosphere, they all decided on a movie together for “the last supper”. Many suggestions were made and they found a level ground in “Rebel without a cause”. It had something for everybody.  
They all settled down in Sam’s room. They maneuvered the laptop onto a stool and all layed down onto Sam’s bed on their bellies (allies to allies).  
Sam couldn’t help but glance over to his brother every now and again (while Jack was totally captivated by the movie).

Dean and Cas had moved closer to each other than necessary, making their forearms touch.  
Sam was SO close to fake clearing his throat at this sight. But he was still riding a high from too much sugar and fats and winning a game of charades. So he just kept the smile to himself while Dean and Cas were making seemingly hidden finger stokes.


End file.
